Trapped In The Spiders Web
by xKari-Chan
Summary: WARNING: Hardcore YAOI (BoyxBoy), Rape, Underage sex, Bondage. If your sensitive to stuff like this, please click off now. What happens when Alois invites Ciel over to the Trancy manor for a night? What does Alois plan to do to Ciel?
1. Spinning the web

**Warning: **Hardcore YAOI (BoyxBoy), Rape, Underage sex, Bondage. If your sensitive to stuff like this, please click off now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji II or Ciel Phatomhive or Alois Trancy. . .sadly ~ (If I did AloisxCiel would be CANON)

**Also guys, this is my first smut fic, and it's certainly not the best. i do appreciate when you point out my faults, but be gentle since it's my first one and i know it's not the best ~  
**

**anyway enjoy.**

oOoOoOoOo

"Are you sure about this Bocchan?" Sebastian asked his bocchan as they were outside the Trancy manor. Ciel simply gave a nod "Alois didn't give me a specific time as to when our business will be over, but I assure you if anything goes wrong I will call you" Ciel said as he turned away from Sebastian and walked over to the door before knocking on it.

They were greeted at the door by Claude Faustus, who stood there for a few seconds before pushing his glasses up a little, placing his hand over his heart and bowing slightly "My master has been expecting you, Ciel Phantomhive" he spoke in his normal monotone, but what caught Ciel's eye was the hint of a smirk on the spider demon's face, it made him a little uneasy but he didn't take much thought into it.

Sebastian gave his normal sly smile as Ciel scuffed, he turned his head to the side slightly before looking back at Claude "I'm certain he would have expected us, but what I'd like to know is why he asked me to come" he said with a somewhat irritated glare.

Sebastian gave a sigh as he waved his hand a little, the sly smirk still in place "Now, now bocchan, why don't you calm down a little? I know Alois Trancy isn't your favorite person but why not loosen up a bit?"

Ciel grunted in reply as he glared at his butler "Whatever. ." He said as he rolled his eyes, he didn't want to be here at all, he looked up at Claude as he spoke "How long will our business last-"he was cut off by a certain blonde Earl who had his normal sadistic smirk on his face "I can answer that for you, Ciel Phantomhive~" Alois said in his normal taunting tone.

Ciel 'tsked' as he glared at the Trancy noble. Alois then spoke "It depends on how long our _business _takes~ I'd say all night" Alois said and gave a small chuckle.

Ciel crossed his arms as he groaned, "I really don't want to stay the night with Alois. Maybe just an half an hour or so. . .but if I must then fine." He said and then turned around to face Sebastian "You are to come here at dawn, no later" Ciel said in a stern tone.

Sebastian simply bowed to his master. "Yes my Lord" he said before turning away and walking back to the carriage.

Alois kept a normal happy smile as Sebastian drove the carriage off, once he was out of sight, a sadistic grin came to his face, he looked over at Claude, they made eye contact as Alois gave a nod. Ciel had his arms crossed as he had his normal emotionless face on "So Alois why did you ca-" he was cut off by Claude placing a rag over his nose and mouth.

This caused Ciel to panic as he started thrashing "MMPH!" his screams were muffled from the rag. Suddenly Ciel began to feel dizzy as the world around him looked hazy, but he could tell Alois was in front of him, since he saw a blur of purple, and yellow. What Claude had put on the rag was diffidently Chloroform.

Claude took the rag away as Ciel was unable to move, he was still conscious though "Alo-Alois. . .what-" Alois put a hand over Ciels mouth "None of that little Ciel, as I said before, I want you, and I get what I want" he spoke, and suddenly the world around Ciel went black.

oOoOoOoOo

Ciel woke up to the worst headache of his life, he shifted uncomfortably, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as he gasped from the pain, he opened his eyes, but what shocked him is that it was still dark, he was unable to see anything. It dawned on him right there, _he was blindfolded. _He tried to move his body, but he couldn't move his arms or legs at all "_What the hell?"_ he thought as he struggled harder. He figured out his wrists and ankles were tied to . . .a bed? He guessed, it was soft. .so he assumed it was a bed.

But he felt oddly cold, he had goosebumps on his skin as his body trembled slightly. He started to panic, his chest heaving up and down from breathing too hard. It was just rope, so he could try and pull himself out. So he started to thrash but he figured out it was chains, not rope.

He suddenly heard a chuckle from somewhere in the room, since he couldn't see anything he didn't know where it was coming from, but it only caused his panic to increase.

"W-Who's there?" Ciel called out, he cursed under his breath for stuttering, it only proved his fear more. There was no response, he then yelled his butlers name "Seba-Sebastian!" he shouted but his mouth was then covered "Ah-Ah-Ah~" came Alois' voice as he smirked and giggled sadisticly "No need to call for him, why don't you just relax and enjoy~?" he asked as he ran the pad of his thumb over Ciel's nipple. Ciel arched into the touch and let out a whimper.

Alois heard the small sound come from Ciel as he smirked, he then wanted to test Ciel's sensitivity as he leaned down and licked Ciels nipple, while his other hand played with the other.

"St-Stop!" Ciel cried out, he tried holding in the moans that were trying to come out, Alois' tongue felt hot on his sensitive flesh. Ciel's eyes suddenly widened when Alois gave the sensitive nub a harsh bite. This caused Ciel to scream in pain as he started thrashing again. "Aww, what's wrong? Little Ciel can't handle a small bite?" Alois taunted as he licked the wound he created on Ciel's nipple.

"Sh-Shut up!" Ciel shouted, his cheeks were now red as he accidently moaned, his fist clenched together as he pulled at the chains, but that was no good. What Alois was doing was bringing pleasure to him, he hated his body for betraying him like this. A part of him hated this, but another loved it.

"So Ciel takes pleasure from pain?" Alois asked as he moved his head up so his face was above Ciel "What a little masochist you are~" Alois taunted. His lips then crashed onto Ciel's in a heated kiss, Alois forced his tongue inside Ciel's mouth so he could taste all that was Ciel. Tears began to form in Ciel's eyes as he let out a small whimper/moan. The kiss lasted a while, but when the need for air became too great, Alois then pulled away to look at that Phantomhives flushed face. Ciel was panting hard as a string of saliva connected with Alois' mouth, it broke after a few seconds, He was completely flushed, which amused Alois greatly.

"Look at you Ciel, your already this flustered and I haven't even got to the fun part yet" he stated simply while smirking. He emphasized what the _fun part_ was by reaching his hand down and grasping his manhood.

Ciel let out a surprised yelp, followed by a moan, he almost loved the feeling of Alois gripping his semi-hard cock. He gulped as tears were forming in his eyes, making the blindfold soaked from his tears and he moaned and whimpered again, this time louder. Alois heard the whimpers and smirked, gripping harder, he then pulled his hand back a little before putting it inside Ciels pants and underwear.

Ciel let out a shriek as he started struggling again "H-HEY! W-What are you-? ahh. . ." he was cut off by his own moans as he was massaged by expert hands. "Huh? Does little Ciel like that?" Alois asked as he massaged Ciel's sensitive cock a bit harder. "A-Anh!" Ciel squeaked out as he arched his back slightly, Alois was teasing him now, but what pissed Ciel off is that he couldn't tell if he hated this or not, his cock was now fully hard as his breath quickened.

Alois began humming as his index finger went and teased the crease of Ciel's cock. "Alo-Alois!" Ciel cried out as his whole body trembled, he felt Alois take his pants and underwear off completely. Ciel's knees trembled, he hated not knowing what was going to happen next "_I need to call Sebastian!. . "_ he thought, but he had told his butler not to come until dawn, which was unfortunate for him.

"Cieeel~" Alois said as he moved over so his face was above Ciel's again. "It seems in the past few days you've been ignoring me. . .which I don't like, I think you should be punished~" he said, his hand still massaging Ciel's member as Ciel let out a shaky moan.

Alois smirked sadisticly as he sat up fully, he stopped massaging Ciel as he put his fingers at Ciel's lips "Suck~" he whispered in a seductive tone. Ciel had no idea what Alois was planning to do, but he obliged, sucking on the three digits until they were properly coated with saliva. He looked up at Alois innocently as Alois chuckled and pulled his fingers away "Now my dear Ciel, this might hurt, but it hurts worse if your tense" he said as he moved his fingers down and thrusted all three into Ciels virgin hole.

Ciel let out a sharp cry of pain as tears ran down his face as he started to buck and struggle against his restrains "ST-STOP! It hurts!" he cried out as he felt Alois' fingers probing and thrusting into Ciel. Alois hummed and continued with what he was doing. "Now why would I do that when you're making all these cute sounds for me?" Alois asked and chuckled, he moved his blonde hair a little as he continued moving his fingers inside Ciel mercilessly.

"Ah! Ahh! . .ahn!" Ciel cried out as his moans of pain turned into moans of pleasure, Ciel was surprised himself, it felt amazing, his legs trembled slightly as the perfect spot was hit, which made Ciel shriek in pleasure "AH! Y-Yes! THERE!" Ciel shouted as his hips involuntarily moved against Alois' fingers.

"Ohh~ You like it when I do this don't you?" Alois whispered into Ciel's ear as he plunged his fingers as far as they could go, he was a sadist after all. It all suddenly stopped as Alois pulled his fingers out, he sat up and looked down at the young earl below him, he looked so innocent like this, so weak, so fuckable. The thought made Alois smirk sadisticly. He then pulled the blindfold off of Ciel, he chuckled when he saw Ciel's eyes filled with lust "Let's make the queens dog squeal, shall we?~" he asked before pulling Ciel's hips up a little. Alois then proceeded to take his own clothes off before positioning himself at Ciel's entrance. "W-Wait! Alois I-I'm. . ." he was cut off by Alois harshly kissing him, Ciel moaned into the kiss, he felt Alois rub his nipples again, Alois' tongue tangled with Ciel's for awhile as Ciel suddenly felt Alois thrust all the way inside of him "MMPH!" Ciel cried out from the pain "St-Stop!" he cried out when Alois stopped kissing him, Alois simply hummed and stroked Ciel's tear stained cheeks "It hurts now but don't worry my little uke, it will be better I promise" Alois said as he thrusted his hips, Ciel, being a masochist, the pain turned into pleasure after a few minutes. Alois then went to Ciel's neck and bite down harshly, making his mark so anyone that tried to touch HIS Ciel would know that Ciel belonged to him and no one else, Ciel gasped out in pain but then moaned as alois continued to move his fingers in and out.

"Do you want me to stop, phantomhive~?" Alois asked as he licked up Ciel's neck, still thrusting into the small boy. "N-No. . ." Ciel whispered, it then dawned on him as he whimpered. "Al-Alois! W-What if. . ahh . .w-what if Claude and S-Sebas-" he was cut off as Alois harshly gripped Ciel's member and massaged it hard, which caused Ciel to cry out in ecstasy. "Don't you dare say his name, Ciel. . .only my name comes from those cute lips of yours" Alois said as he thrusted harder into Ciel.

"Ah! Ahn! Alois!" Ciel shouted in pure bliss as he squirmed and moaned "More. . .MORE!" he gasped out as Alois chuckled. "Say 'Please Alois'" Alois commanded.

"P-Please Alois!" Ciel screamed as he was on the verge of his first orgasm. Alois happily did so as he went harder.

"Say 'I love you Alois'" Alois commanded again as his free hand pinched Ciels nipple "N-No!"

Ciel cried out as he glared at the trancy, he wasn't about to say he loved him, "Come on, just say it" he said and started to thrust against his prostate, as well as pumping his member and teasing the tip. Ciel whimpered as Alois whispered "Say it." he demanded and jerked Ciel's cock hard. "I-I love you!" he said, he would say anything now, the pleasure was to great, and the pain added with the pleasure made it to much for him to stand.

"Good boy. . ." Alois said and chuckled.

"You belong to me now Phantomhive. . .And I'll make sure you know it" Alois said before grabbed a key on the night stand, he then used it to unhook Ciel's chains. He pulled Ciel up so he was sitting in his lap. Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel so he couldn't go up when he thrusted. He started thrusting into the boy mercilessly, taking in all the cries that erupted from Ciel. "Yes, Ciel. . .scream. . .i want to hear your adorable voice ~" he whispered into Ciel'

Ciel shrieked and squirmed "Now now Ciel, be a good boy and maybe this won't be as painful" Alois whispered as he continued to carve, the thing he carved happened to be Alois' contract on his tongue, this way Ciel would know he belongs to him.

He kissed Ciel again and thrusted harder as Ciel whimpered and whined into the kiss, their tongue's interwined as Alois squeezed and massaged Ciel's neglected member. Alois pulled away and looked Ciel in the eyes, he pulled Ciel's eyepatch off and smirked, "Such a beautiful blue. . ." he whispered and Ciel gave out a shaky moan. He was too caught up in the pleasure to think, he needed release and he needed it now.

"Your mine Ciel. . .say it" he demanded as he thrusted into Ciel as well as Alois' free hand massaging his member harder. This was all too much for Ciel, he then cried out in pleasure/pain "I-I'm yours Alois!" he said in a shaky voice as Alois chuckled. "Good boy. . ." Alois whispered and thrusted to the hilt. Ciel through his head back and his orgasm hit him hard, Alois followed soon after.

After Alois had pulled out of Ciel, he pulled the covers over the both of them as he looked down at Ciel's sleeping form. He had passed out soon after they both came, Alois smiled as he rubbed Ciel's chest. Ciel belonged to him now, not Sebastian, not Lizzy, not anyone.

"Sleep now Ciel. . .this is just the beginning. . ." he said and kissed Ciel's forehead, he wrapped his arms around Ciel and he too fell asleep.

oOoOoOoOo

**Authors Note: *runs and hides in corner* Please no flames~ this is my first smut fanfic so go easy on me c: I know it probably sucks since it's my first but I'll improve ~ **

**Anyway this is a one-shot, so no there aren't going to be other chapters unless I get reviews ~ so lol. I just love AloisxCiel~ it's my Kuro OTP~**

**I also like SebaCiel but idk ~ I may make a fic about them later, who knows? Anyway I hope you liked it and please review ~**


	2. Authors Note

**Hello guys, I think I'm going to continue this story, although, the next chapter will be a lot better than this pointless smut.**

**I mean holly shit. . .I can do waaaay better than this . . .-_-. . . Anyway, I plan to make another chapter to this, or if possible i'll just make a squeal? whatever you guys want.**

**If this story continues to chapter three or more, it is possible i will add alot more BDSM. who knows~?**

**anyway peace ~**

**-Kari**


End file.
